


I Care, Unfortunately So

by FaintSoftly



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, Childhood Memories, Cute, Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad and Happy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintSoftly/pseuds/FaintSoftly
Summary: Waverly takes time out of her busy schedule to watch the sunset and recall a few things from her childhood. Does it help her unwind? Maybe. Does it also make her realize that she misses her not-so-imaginary friend? Absolutely.





	I Care, Unfortunately So

**Author's Note:**

> So, naturally, you must hear the common "this is my first fic" excuse. So, this is my first fic and I wholeheartedly apologize for its creation. I just wanted to create something cute and wholesome and I recently just rewatched Wynonna Earp. This doesn't make the most sense in the world and as I said, I know it's no literary masterpiece, but I just wanted to create something cute with a demon and his little angel. Bobo and child Waverly are both an adorable and intriguing pair and obviously too cute to pass up writing at least one fic over. It's not super detailed, but seeing as it's something Waverly is attempting to recall from her youth (excuse for my bad writing???) but maybe I'll write another situation or even the exact same occasion from Bobo's perspective. That'll create an opportunity for more detail since it would be a recollection from someone who was an adult at the time.
> 
> Either way, enjoy it or don't! I swear I tried!

  **I Care, Unfortunately So**

 

 

  It was evening on the Homestead and as the sun kneeled gently upon the horizon, Waverly bundled herself tightly within her sweater to shield herself from the gentle, but persistent winds of a fleeting winter. The snow was long gone from the ground now, aside from the early morning frosts and yet it seemed as though winter was keen on remaining in Purgatory for as long as the Triangle might allow. She leaned back against the front door and sighed with some form of relief as she heard the familiar creak of the wood adjusting to hold her weight. She could recall leaning against the door when she was younger and desiring to be alone. If only to feel a bit more lonely. She stared off in the direction of line where the sun met the sky, watching it bleed a mixture if black and orange.

 

_She slammed the door as hard as her chubby little hands and weak arms would allow. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back never again!" Waverly yelled out in a fit of rage too big for her tiny body. Her throat grew tight as she attempted to be big and brave and more mature than usual and avoid crying. She stumbled down the front stairs, narrowly avoiding fallling face first into the snow. Once regaining her balance, Waverly darted off into the snow and off the Homestead as fast as her little legs might carry her. Naturally, her lungs became weak and exhaused from inhaling all of the frigid afternoon air, forcing her to stop in the middle of the snow to catch her breath. With bright pink cheeks and a wheeze of something awful coming from her throat, Waverly plopped down in the snow where she stood. It didn't occur to her when she left that she might need something warmer than her favorite fuzzy blanket to combat the cold. Still, she wouldn't return home unless someone came to get her and apologize. So she remained in the snow, shivering and cold, but determined. She was determined to show Willa this time. She couldn't treat her however she wanted and expect Waverly not to do anything about it. She drew little stick figures in the snow to entertain herself, priding herself on the fact that she hadn't shed a single tear since leaving the house._

_Her heart swelled with excitement after about fifteen minutes of shivering in the snow when she heard the sound of snow crunching underneath boots behind her. She hoped it to be Daddy or Wynonna, finally coming to deliver her apology and take her home. Willa never apologized. Not for real. "What are you doing out in this cold Angel?" Not Daddy. Not Wynonna. Still, good enough. Better than them even._

_"I'm protesting." She stated this quite matter-of-factly as she looked up at the man whose shadow blocked out the sun for her. Her best friend, and arguably, most favorite person in the world. A tall, lean, thirty something year old man with the sides of his head shaved, a scruffy beard, heavy boots, and an enormous fur coat. If she were able to see herself as an adult or had fully grasped the concept of stranger danger upon her first meeting with him, then they might've not been friends. His appearance was prickly and rough around the edges, to say the least. He quirked an eyebrow at her comment, but didn't laugh or poke fun at her the way other adults might._

_"And what on God's green Earth could be so unjust that an angel needs to protest?" She crossed her arms and poked out her lip as she began to explain what Willa had done this time and how she had decided that she wasn't ever returning home if it meant avoiding the torture of her eldest sister. "I don't think your protest will do anyone any good if you freeze to death out here. Although, it is a righteous cause, if ever there was one. Come here." Waverly loved hugs from Bobo. They were the best kind of hugs because she could wrap her arms around his neck and burrow her face into the fur of his coat for what seemed like forever._

_"It's getting late now. You need to run home." Waverly couldn't help but grip his neck tighter when he leaned forward to place her back on the ground._

_"No. I don't want to go back home." She could feel the air escape his chest as she slowly exhaled at her words. She was never one to whine or complain, always being as happy and cheery as possible. Even when she was sad._

_"Come on now Angel. You gotta go back home. They're your family. Even if they're not always nice. They care about you." It wasn't convincing enough for her. She was never sad because of Bobo and he always cheered her up when they were together. That was easy math for her._

_"You care too. Take me with you when you go. We could always be together then. Please." Her voice became weaker with each sentence until she wasn't able to prevent the tears welling up in her eyes. "I want to go with you." It was the last thing she could say before bursting into tears. Waverly had never been so sure of anything back then. She had always asked if she could stay with Bobo before, only to be politely declined and sent back to the Homestead. It hadn't bothered her as much in those instances as it did in this moment. Now, she was so serious it hurt. He didn't say anything for a while after that. He just let her cry and patted her back for reassurance. When she began to grow sleepy, the sun had long vanished from the sky. It had been replaced by a full moon rising and reflecting the snow into a blanket of glitter. Waverly had finally regained her composure and with a sniffle, looked at Bobo with teary eyes and the most serious face she could muster._

_"If I can't go with you then promise."_

_"Promise you what?"_

_"That you'll always care."_

_His response began as a chuckle, transforming the fleeting night air into frigid clouds. "I'll always care about you Waverly. I promise you that." The girl seemed satisfied for a moment before yawning and muttering in an unintelligible fashion, "How do I know you'll keep it?"_

_"You have my word."_

_Waverly didn't recall how she got home that night, but her family didn't fuss or fawn over her the next morning so she assumed her protest had all been for not. Willa claimed to not have noticed Waverly's absence at all and her father said she had fallen asleep on the front porch. She played too hard and tired herself out according to him._

"Hey Waves. Why are you standing outside?" Waverly snapped herself back into the present, trying not to linger on how she could've died that night over something stupid Willa said. It seemed impossible to her now that she couldn't spot a revenant just by looking. "It's nice out here. The sunset." The fact that there was ever a time when she would have preferred to spend the rest of her days with a revenant rather than her own family was nearly impossible to fathom and yet, crystal clear. If she imagined hard enough, she could still feel the soft fur of the coat brush against her cheeks and dry her tears. She could still smell the firewood, smoke, sweat, and cologne trapped in the fur.

   "The sunset is nice, but I'm freezing my ass off out here. Let's go in." Wynonna lumbered up the steps, stopping in front of the door and Waverly, exhausted from training no doubt. "Wynonna. Do you ever think that Bobo...nevermind actually. Let's go inside." She turned and opened the door, eyes instantly watering at the sharp contrast of the warm air from inside and the cool winds outside.

    "Hey Waves. Don't worry about Bobo. Remember that you have me and Dolls and Nicole and Doc. We care. You won't have to feel like you did when you were a kid. Okay?" Waverly smiled in response, closing the front door behind them. 

     "I know Wynonna. You don't have to remind me." The thing about it was that she knew what Bobo was and what he could do now. What he had already done. Still, she had know who he was long before she knew what he was. Sometimes it was difficult for her brain to separate Bobo the Revenant from Just Bobo.

     He had promised her to always care, but back then she didn't realize that would mean she'd always care too.


End file.
